jazfandomcom-20200216-history
One More Once
After working in trio and septet, Camilo unleashes his skills as a Big Band arranger. Here he takes works from prior albums and rearranges to fit the band's needs. All of the tunes on the album were composed by Camilo and arranged for Big Band with the exception of The Resolution which is a solo piano piece. The album also features Paquito D'Rivera on Alto Sax, Michael Mossman on Trumpet, Ed Neumeister on Trombone, Chuck Loeb on Guitar, Giovani Hidalgo on percussion, Cliff Almond on Drums and Anthony Jackson on Contrabass guitar. The album kicks off with the title track an d one can right away see the Latin and New Orleans style Camilo combines. Combining blues with Cha-Cha feel, Camilo creates new blend which astounds the listener. More astounding are the solos provided by D'Rivera and Camilo, the former going all out while the latter lays back and reserves for later pieces on the album. Camilo keeps it going with Why Not!, this time putting an exclamition mark at the end rather than a question mark, as in Why Not? ''as he did on the album with the same name. It may signify the difference in intesity due to the power of the bigband which drives this piece. Camilo, in contrast to the previous track goes all out on this famous standard of his. Camilo gives the band (and himself) a rest with the solo piano piece ''The Resolution. The madness continues with the salsa Suite Sandrine, Part III. Previously recording on his album "On the Other Hand", tune definately recieves a big power boost in terms of arrangment including a montuno rhythm arranged for the band. Camilo slows the pace down with Dreamlight ''where Chuck Loeb takes an outstanding solo on guitar. ''Just Kiddin' ''returns with more control than its septet cousin. Camilo is less percussive in this song and more "bluesy." Probably because he was saving his energy for his masterpiece ''Caribe. Paquito and Chirs Hunter rock the house with their solos before Camilo takes over, and you guess it, completely smahes the piano into shape with his dominating octave jumps and octave scale. Camilo then continues with his prestigious Suntan, which he shorten by 50% since it's last take with his trio. He keeps his solo modal and does not go into his funk section as he does in his first trio album. On the Other Hand ''hasn't changed much since the septet released it. Michael Mossman solos over this funky tune, and let's not forget Camilo's solo. Oddly, he ends the album with his latin fusion piece, ''Not Yet without its exclamation it had in the "Why Not?" album (''Not Yet!). ''This is probably due to the slower tempo Camilo takes this piece at allowing the piece to be a little less intense despite the clashing Sax fours towards the end of the piece and the new interlude Camilo arranged. Personnel Michel Camilo – Piano Paquito D'Rivera - Saxophone Chris Hunter – Saxophone Ralph Bowen – Saxophone Craig Handy – Saxophone Gary Smulyan – Saxophone Jon Faddis - Trumpet Michael Mossman – Trumpet Stanton Davis, Jr. – Trumpet Bryan Lynch – Trumpet Ryan Kisor – Trumpet Dave Bargeron – Trombone Conrad Herwig – Trombone Ed Neumeister – Trombone Douglas Purviance - Trombone David Taylor - Trombone Chuck Loeb – Electric Guitar Giovanni Hidalgo - Percussion, Bongos, Conga, Timbales Guarionex Aquino - Percussion, Bongos, Tambourine, Chekere, Guiro Cliff Almond – Drums Marvin "Smitty" Smith - Drums Anthony Jackson - Contrabass Guitar Track Listings #One More Once #Why Not! #The Resolution #Suite Sandrine, Part III #Dreamlight #Just Kiddin' #Caribe #Suntan #On the Other Hand #Not Yet